Sunil Nevla
' Sunil Nevla' is a mongoose with a talent for magic. Usually, his magical tricks come in handy and can really wow the crowd, but he sometimes messes up, and apparently explosions are semi-common of his tricks. He is best friends with Vinnie Terrio. Personality Sunil is a very crafty mongoose who loves magic. He is often shown to practice or may use it when it would come in handy. However, he's also very cowardly and even admits this as his most common of all faults. The others care deeply about him and he knows this, but sometimes it isn't enough to make him face his fears or worries. Sunil panics very easily, but when cobras come up (real or imaginary), he strangely turns very strong and competent and is able to do the job right. Blythe and Russell use his natural hatred of cobras to give him the confidence to help rescue the remaining pets (Zoe, Minka, Penny Ling, Pepper and Vinnie) from their imprisonment within the Largest Ever Pet Shop. Outfits *During the fashion show in Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two, Sunil wore a cute purple themed raincoat and hat, both of which had lines of blue detailing on them. He also had an umbrella that was blue with small clouds all over it. *Rescue misson outfit in Gailbreak! *A dark gray beret with a red tie in Bad Hair Day. *His magician hat and cape in Lights, Camera, Mongoose! *Star Trek outfit in Sweet (Truck) Ride. *Scottish outfit in Helicopter Dad. *Nurse outfit in the song Humanarian, which was in the episode What Did You Say? *In Frenemies, he wears a lilac dress and matching tiara. Rivalry with Kaa Trivia *Despite being an Indian oriented character, Sunil's species is depicted as a banded mongoose, which is actually an African subspecies. *Sunil's hatred of cobras is most likely due to the fact that snakes and mongoose are enemies that often fight each other. *Sunil has been able to hypnotize people, as shown in Gailbreak!. *Sunil's name means "deep or very dark blue" in Hindi, while Nevla means Mongoose. So Sunil Nevla means Dark Blue Mongoose. *His parents have appeared in Frenemies, it was also mentioned that they had wanted him to study medicine. *Despite Sunil routinely having success with magic, his abilities and knowledge of magic are often ridiculed by the other pets. *It's shown in Eight Arms to Hold You that he lives in an apartment in the third floor of the same building as Littlest Pet Shop. According to Julie McNally Cahill, with the Indian Nevla family *Sunil is voiced by Peter New, who also voices Big McIntosh, Rarity's father, Caramel, Half Baked Apple, and Goldie Delicious *Sunil may hate cobras, but he accepts Rattlesnake Jake and Rattler, and friends. *Sunil is also an arch rival with Kaa. *Sunil will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Goes to Littlest Pet Shop. *Sunil will meet Team Robot in Emerl's Adventure's of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. *Sunil will meet meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure. *Sunil guest stars in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Planes, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of King Kong, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator II: Judgment Day, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator III: Rise of the Machines, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Thomas and Twilight's Adventure with Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. Gallery Sunil Nevla (corrupted).png|Sunil Nevla (corrupted by the Sith) Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Indian-Accented characters Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Mongooses Category:Pets Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Littlest Pet Shop Characters Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Males Category:Littlest Pets Category:Magicians Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Characters voiced by Peter New Category:Hiatt Grey's Honorary Team Members Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies